MySims Academy
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: The characters of sims,all together at last. With my character, former sims agent, Tina, being new of course. But how will she handle bullies, homework, and a crush that's not meant to be?
1. A new beginning

**MySims Academy**

**Based off the Characters of MySims**

Me: Welcome one and all to MySims Academy! Where you will see your fellow game characters face the life of DRAMA! I apologize for not having written in so long, I had writers block. I did however get MySims Agents a few months ago and than for Christmas I got MySims Kingdom and I instantly got all these ideas. :) Disclaimer goes to… Lyndsay!

Lyndsay: HA! In your FACE Chaz! Ahem… XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own MySims, MySims Agents, MySims Kingdom, or anything else EA game related. She only owns her character, Tina.

A girl stepped out of a van. Her tan skin shined as the bright sun hit it, reflecting the light of her beauty on everyone watching. She had long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her bangs covered the right part of her face and her eyes were a dark pink. Her pony tail went to her butt and she wore a black tank top. She wore neon pink skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of white flats. She smiled and grabbed her things. She dragged her suitcase through the flat pavement. She passed many fountains, beautiful flower beds, and gawking boys. She smirked; this was going to be fun.

She made her way into the Principles office. An old geezer sat behind the desk. He had a full white beard and a white mustache. He had bright blue eyes and was in a … king costume?

"Hey gramps, I'm looking for Principle Roland. Where is he?" She asked. She saw a platter of cupcakes next to him and he grabbed one as he laughed.

"My dear, I am Principle Roland."

She got on her knees and bowed, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you at all!" He chuckled a bit and motioned for her to sit down. "Nonsense happens all the time. Have a cupcake." She nodded and reached for one and sat down.

"You must be our new student, Tina Lavendier. It is quite a pleasure. I am Principle Roland, although I prefer the term, King Roland. Ruler of Cupcakes!" He laughed out loud and stood.

"ALL CUPCAKES SHALL BOW TO ME!"

'This guy is crazy…' thought Tina.

The door opened and there stood a girl with blonde hair with a red bandana to support her ponytail. She had on a red sleeveless shirt that showed her belly button. She wore brown cut-off gloves and blue shorts that went up to her knees. She was wearing a pair of brown boots and had a watch attached to her wrist. A small brown bag was on her back and she had blue eyes. Two gold hoops emerged from her ears as she smiled.

"You wanted to see me Principle Roland?" she asked sitting next to Tina.

"I AM KING ROLAND! RULER OF CUPCAKES! And yes, I did. This is our new student Tina. She is your new room mate. Treat her well." He gives Tina a key to her dorm and smiles. "You are excused." He turns to his cupcakes and begins to eat them all.

The girl turned to Tina, "Hi, I'm Lyndsay. Grab your things and let's get going." Tina smiled and followed her instructions. She followed Lyndsay to there dorm on the second floor. Tina and Lyndsay chatted about regular things while Tina set up the things in her new dorm. All of a sudden there was a bang on the wall and Tina jumped.

"Oh don't mind them. There are boys next door so it's always gonna be loud." Tina nodded while Lyndsay talked about all the types of people in the school, the Goths, the mean kids, the dramatic ones, etc. Tina needed to get some air so she walked outside. Suddenly there was a shout.

"WATCH OUT!"

She instinctively ducked out of the way as a red-headed brunettish guy ran past her. He wore gold sunglasses with dark blue shades. She stood up and sighed. Suddenly she was pushed onto the ground and she groaned.

"Oops, my bad." She looked up and saw a guy with a red cap. He had blonde hair and a black shirt with a white skull on it. He wore holy dark jeans and black and white vans. She looked into his gold eyes and instantly remembered him; Derek.

_Back in the summer when Gino's restaurant almost caught on fire._

"_Stupid agent, leave me alone! You've got me in enough trouble!" Growled Derek. Tina didn't look scared, she simply smirked._

"_Now Derek, we don't want your Aunt Shirley to find out about the Gino incident do we?"_

"_What? You wouldn't! … Fine, I'll talk. But don't say a word about this to my aunt!"_

What if he recognized her. She quickly hid her face pulling her dark hair over her face. She couldn't let him see her. "I-Its fine… an accident…" She mumbled.

"Hey, you look familiar, have we met?" He asked. He stood up and offered her a hand but she stood up herself.

"N-no this is my first time here. Oh look at the time, I've got somewhere to be!" she quickly ran off and left him in his own world.

He stood there, puzzled. She looked so familiar. He had to know her from somewhere. She looked kinda… scared. He shrugged than kept walking. Nothing he needed to worry about.

Tinas POV

I ran back to my room and slammed the door shut and I heard some cussing. I turned the lights on and there was Lyndsay and some guy, making out. I stood there shocked.

"Ahem, um, Tina, this is my boyfriend… Buddy." She laughed nervously. I turned to get a good look at him. His eyes weren't really… eyes. They were black dots. He had short blonde hair and curly bands parted to the side. He had a couple of freckles, but not too bad. He wore a red shirt and black paints with white converse. He wasn't bad looking.

"Hi, im Buddy!" He smiled and stuck his hand out and I looked at it. I don't know where that hands been, so I grabbed his wrist and shook it. "Nice to meet you… Buddy. I'm Tina."

"Oh! Your Tina? I have a slip of paper for you. It says you have to go to the office and get your schedule." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me. I read it.

"Bread… milk… 14 pounds of bacon? What are you talking about Buddy?" I asked confused. He took it quickly and reached in his other pocket.

"Oh, ugh, wrong paper. Here." He handed me a different one and I read it. Huh, guess I really do have to go.

"Alright, bye guys." I walked out and made my way to the office. I walked down a set of stairs when I accidently bumped into someone. She growled at me and I backed up.

"S-Sorry…"

She growled again. "Foolish peasant, leave now. Or I'll hurt you severly." I gulped when another girl came up the stairs.

"Esme!" she cried, "Wait for me will you?" she looked at me and smiled evily. "Hi, I'm Brandi. Who are you?"

I was too scared to answer her question. Esme growled at me again, "ANSWER HER!"

I jumped and nodded and turned to Brandi, "Y-Yes, I'm Tina Lavendier. Nice to meet you."

I looked at Esme; she had bunny ears and purple eye shadow on. She had short brown hair that spiked out in the back. She wore a black dress that had a white belt and fish net sleeves. She had neon pink boots and didn't look like the type to mess with. She had dark brown eyes that could make a UFC fighter shake in their speedos. I looked at Brandi.

She was hyper, but had an evil smile. Her hair was black and was put up in two big tails. It had purple streaks go through it. She wore a purple and black striped shirt with a black belt and white jeans. Her shoes were purple converse. Her eyes were a lighter shade of brown, but the creepiest thing about her was the eye patch she wore on her left eye.

"You shouldn't stare at people. Esme hates it when people stare." Said Brandi smiling. Esme glared at her, "Be quiet minion!"

"Um," I interrupted, "I hate to interrupt…"

"Esme hates that too."

"Brandi! DO YOU WANT TO WEAR ANOTHER EYE PATCH?"

Brandi frowned and didn't say anything else. Esme looked at me, "Continue."

"Oh… I have to get going. I have to get my schedule." Esme grinned evily. "Well, bye, I hope we have LOTS of classes together." I shivered and quickly ran down the stairs. I hope I never saw them again.


	2. He knows!

I walked back through the garden once I got my schedule and a copy. I didn't want to run into Esme or Brandi again. I looked around and saw a girl crying by the fountain. I wanted to help her so I got closer. She heard me and looked up. She quickly ran away before I got the chance to say anything. I frowned and looked at where she was. There was a letter there and I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Beebee,_

_I'm afraid that our times is up. I cant handle you anymore. I will always love you but right now, I think we need to take a break, see other people. I hope you understand, I just want the best for you._

_Sincerely, _

_Preston._

Oh… poor Beebee. I sat down on the bench the girl was once sitting on. I frowned.

"Hey, whats up?" I jumped and looked to my right. Derek was there again. He sat down next to me and I looked away. He scooted closer and I cringed.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth. He leaned forward and pressed his chin on my shoulder. I tensed up.

"Isn't it obvious?" he whispered. He ran his hand up my arm and made me look at him.

"I want to know who you are and why I know you." He said. He squeezed my shoulders and I winced, "H-Hey, that hurts!"

"You know who I am, I can tell. Your eyes, the first time I saw them they went wide with shock. You immediately ran." I looked away trying to push him off.

"I don't know you!"

"Stop being stubborn!"

"DEREK!"

"Stupid!" He froze, he looked me up and down once more. His grip tightened and he started shaking. I tried pushing him off and than somehow we ended up in the fountain behind us, soaking wet.

"DEREK! LET ME GO!"

"YOU CANT BE!"

We fought for a little bit more and I grabbed a stick and wacked him across the face with it. His grip loosened and I got free. I coughed as I dragged myself out of the water and looked back. He crawled closer trying to get to me, but I got up and ran. I ran all the way to my dorm and I ran into the bathroom. I starred at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed. Tears nearly pooled through my eyes. He knew… he knew! I turned and ran back to get some new clothes as I changed into some PJ's. I looked at my schedule.

**Name: Tina Lavendier  
>Gender: Female<br>Dorm: 110**

**1****st**** hour- History- Barney  
>2<strong>**nd**** Hour- Science- Dr. F  
>Advisory- DJ Candy<br>3****rd**** Hour- English – Elmira  
>4<strong>**th**** Hour- Math- Ruthie  
>5<strong>**th**** hour- Choir/Music –DJ Candy  
>6<strong>**th**** Hour- Theatre- Trevor  
>7<strong>**th**** Hour- Culinary Arts- Gino  
>8<strong>**th**** Hour- PE**

There are so many people in this school that I got in trouble over the summer. I don't remember most of them… but I know Derek was one of them. What am I gonna do?

Derek POV

I lay there in the fountain. It was her, that's why she was so scared. My blood boiled and I couldn't help it. The girl got me sent to juvy for a good month. I was sick of it. I need to know where she is at all times. I looked down and saw a piece of paper. I picked it up.

**Name: Tina Lavender  
>Gender: Female<br>Dorm: 110**

**1****st**** hour- History- Barney  
>2<strong>**nd**** Hour- Science- Dr. F  
>Advisory- DJ Candy<br>3****rd**** Hour- English – Elmira  
>4<strong>**th**** Hour- Math- Ruthie  
>5<strong>**th**** hour- Choir/Music –DJ Candy  
>6<strong>**th**** Hour- Theatre- Trevor  
>7<strong>**th**** Hour- Culinary Arts- Gino  
>8<strong>**th**** Hour- PE**

I smirked, she was gonna get her just deserts. Trust me. I headed to the office. I needed to rearrange some things on my schedule. I could feel the smirk on my face get bigger. Yes, justice is served.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Tina POV**

I walked with Buddy and Lyndsay to History class. Lyndsay and Buddy talked while I kept quiet and let my head down. I was so scared. I didn't even know what to think anymore. I quickly walked in and chose a seat in the very back. I looked around and recognized some of the people. The person in front of me, Poppy, turned around and smiled.

"Neh, Tina," she whispered, "Your going to school now? That's cool!" She took a book out of her bag. "I fund the Nature Club, so all the fountains and bushes and flowers you see are because of me! It's not like a flower shop that I've always wanted to run, but I'm president of the club, so its ok." I smiled at her.

"That's great Poppy. I'm going club looking after classes are over. Mind helping me out?" Poppy smiled.

"Sure, no problem." My eyes got wide when I saw Derek walk in, our eyes met and I looked at the seat next to me. Empty. I panicked. He smirked and sat in the back with me.

"Hi, I'm Derek, what's your name?" he grinned evily. I glared at him, how could he be in my class? Poppy glared at him too, "Derek's a bad person Tina, I would stay away from him if I were you." She turned around and my mind was screaming 'NO POPPY DON'T LEAVE ME!'

Derek growled, "Listen, agent, don't think this isn't over. Pay back will be sweet." I growled back, "My name isn't Agent, Derek. I'm not playing your mind games. Were both teenagers…"

"What exactly are you getting at agent?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"And we need to act like it. That means stop acting like a child and grow up." I finished. I turned away from him and her him scoff.

RING!

Barney walked in, "Everyone, we have a new student. Now, miss, will you please stand up and introduce yourself?" I nodded. I put on my sexy act as I stood up. People oohed and ahhhed. I flipped my long black hair back and put my hand on my hip. I pretended to look bored as I said, "Tina Lavendier… I like soccer, choir, and acting, and … gender? I think that's quite obvious." I ran a hand through my hair and down my thigh as guys watched me and nodded. Some girls smiled, some girls glared. Pshh, haters.

"Are you single?" that voice, I looked at Derek. He had a smirk on his face. I smiled and looked at every guy in the room.

"Of course I am!" Some guys smiled, the others smirked. Pshh, perverts.

I smirked, "But only because any guy that ever gets close to me dies." Everyone froze and I looked at Derek. His eyes were angry, and my smirk just got bigger, "Its tragic really…" I sat down pleased with myself at the response of Dereks actions.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a lady with ink all over her. She looked at Barney kind of nervously and flushed.

"B-Barney…" her hand traveled to her legs, "Um, the printer… ugh broke. Could you help me… fix it?" She blushed darker and Barney blushed too. He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar.

"Yes, well Miss Elmira, I suppose I can. I'll be back soon students. Don't worry." The students laughed and giggled to themselves as the teachers left. I smiled, today was just going so well. I looked at Derek, who looked at me and smirked as he eyed my body. I groaned and looked out the window.

Maybe…


	3. Squirrels and Monkeys

The bell rang and Poppy and I walked to science. Apparently I had some crazy teacher named Dr. F. What could be so wrong with him that people have to call him crazy?

I sat in the front left with Lyndsay, Buddy, and Poppy so HE couldn't get a seat next to me. HE was forced to sit next to a girl named Summer. She just kept chatting and chatting and it looked like she was about to talk his ears off. I smiled to myself as the late bell rang. A lady with orchard colored and square glasses walked in. She was wearing a lab coat and had grey eyes. Someone raised their hand and asked, "Are you Dr. F?"

She laughed, "No, I am his college assistant. My name is Alexa and Dr. F will be here shortly."

Another raised their hand, "Well, what are you doing here?"

She frowned, "Dr. F is a crazy man. Smart, but crazy. If I take my eye off him for once second the whole universe could be in danger! Trust me, it's almost happened before."

Shortly after, a man walked in wearing the same thing as Alexa. He had circular looking glasses, a white mustache, and Einstein looking hair. He was kinda… creepy.

"Ah, It seems as if you have all rounded up the squirrels," said Dr. F clapping his hands, "Good, you are dismissed." Alexa leaned in to whisper something.

"OH, these are not the animal people I hired to capture the squirrels?"

*whisper*

"OH! These are my students! Excellent, most excellent!" He looked out in the hall, "TOBOR, YOU MAY COME! IT'S JUST A COUPLE OF TEENS!"

A couple of seconds later and Robot walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Hello young generation of youth, my name is Tobor. This is my creator, Dr. F. He looks forward to sharing his intellectual intelligence with you." The Robot sounded human, and I smiled. A talking robot that I can understand!

"Tobor here is my prized possession. He isn't scared of anything… except one thing. He has Sciurophobia."

Tobor stood and screamed while hiding under the table, "SQUIRREL!" Tobor pointed out the window to where a fluffy little brown squirrel was chewing away on its food.

"Yes, well, I hereby pair you off in teams. I have already picked out the teams. Here they are my monkeys! Monkey team number 1! Buddy and Chaz!"

Buddy growled and glared at the red headed brunette from across the room. I looked and realized Chaz was the one who almost bumped into me yesterday.

"Man, why did you have to pair me up with that loser?" groaned Chaz. Princess yawned and took a sip of her tea, "Ha nice knowing you Chazzy Boo."

"Monkey team number 2! Lyndsay and Princess Butterfinger!"

The pink headed stuck up Princess spewed her tea all over the back of Chaz's head. He screamed and stood up while promptly walking over to the trash can to throw up.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! AND ITS Princess Butters not BUTTERFINGER!"

"Monkey Team number 3! Poppy and Daniel!"

Poppy blushed and looked at a bleach blonde from across the room. He had beautiful lilac eyes and he smiled politely at her and waved. His sister, Dutchess, looked the same. She had freckles though and she smiled. She approved of Poppy. Even though Daniel and Poppy weren't dating she knew Poppy loved her brother. Dutchess looked at Derek, now if only Dr. F paired her with her crush.

"Monkey team number 4! Dutchess and… Summer!"

"No! My world is going to end!" She ran to Derek's desk who looked a bit shocked as she hugged him tight, "Pair me up with my Derek!" Derek face went purple as he tried to find something to knock the girl out with. Summer walked over and pulled Dutchess off of Derek and I laughed as I clutched my stomach.

"Well, since Tina is new and Derek has just transferred into my class, Monkey Team number 5 is Tina and Derek!" My jaw dropped and I stopped laughing. I turned around and saw Derek heavily breathing with a smirk.

"Ready my monkeys? Well than, I shall chant the following words and you will go and do the assignment on your desk! Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO!"

Everyone fell out of their seats anime style.

**30 minutes later**

"So," said Derek starting the conversation, "You looked pretty jealous when you saw Dutchess all over me." I rolled my eyes and continued doing OUR project.

"Please, you wish. I was practically begging her to hug you tighter. Your face was a purple as a unicorn and you almost died." I looked away and laughed to myself.

He sat there for a second before he started chuckling, "A unicorn? Really?"

I blushed and hmphed.

**RING RING**

As I left the room at lightning speed I heard Dr. F's last words.

"Go forth my monkeys! **FOR SCIENCE!"**

Me: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. Just saying. :) have a nice day.


	4. Crushes and notes

Tina POV

I had walked into advisory when I heard screaming. I looked at the back and saw the girl from the fountain yesterday. Wait was her name again… Beebee? She was yelling at a tall blonde male whom I assumed was … Preston? That name sounds familiar… oh well.

"Preston! I don't understand! I thought you loved me! So why should we see other people if you still love me! I don't understand!" The pink headed girl had tears pooling over her pale cheeks. Her green eyes showed a mix of sadness and confusion. The blonde gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Beebee, you don't understand, yes. I… just cant tell you why!" I raised an eyebrow. Something fishy was going on.

Was Preston trying to protect Beebee?

"Okay everyone settle down. DJ Candy is in the house!" A woman with cute short blonde hair walked in. She had on green headphones and her eyes were green as well. She wore a red sleeveless shirt and bright green jeans. A girl nearby with brown pigtails and green glow sticks in her hands stood up.

"AH! DJ CANDY! IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I was worried you wouldn't show up, but than you did. So now I think its ok…"

A boy with blonde spiked hair and hazel eyes stood up. "No, I'm your biggest fan! Sapphires just a stalker!" He glared at Sapphire, who in return glared back.

"Okay, you two. Stop flirting." DJ Candy walked to her desk and sat down. "I have assigned seats. Now heres how it will go."

**DJ CANDY**

**Tina Lavendier Travis Violet Ginny Derek**

**Beebee Liberty Daniel Rusty Preston**

NORMAL POV

DJ Candy smiled as she got everyone organized. Travis turned around and looked at Liberty. "Hey Libby, wanna see my new phone? I love it almost as much as I love…." He continued to ramble, but all Liberty heard was, "blah blah love blah blah! You blah blah love blah me? Blah blah phone." She blushed and nodded.

"Great! Come to my dorm today after school and I'll show you all the new equipment it comes with!" Liberty shook her head real quick and her eyes snapped open, "W-What?"

'Crap,' she thought, 'I didn't understand what he was saying…'

Daniel sat behind Violet and blushed. Sure, he and Poppy were best friends. Secretly though, he loved her older sister, Violet. Violet turned around and smiled at him, "Hello Daniel, how are you and Poppy? I don't talk to her much so I don't know if shes doing ok or not." He blushed darker and nodded real quick. "Y-Yes, were both doing very well." Violet looked confused.

"Daniel, your blushing. Did you ask Poppy out?"

Daniel gasped and fell out of his seat anime style.

Rusty snickered as he pulled something out of Ginny's backpack as she continued doodling in her book. He stuffed the stolen item in his bag and grinned. Ginny turned around and saw him and quickly closer her journal.

"Oh, hey Rusty, what were you doing?" 'Oh Crap…' he looked around to see if anyone would snitch. But it looked like no one saw him. He looked at her and smirked as he played with one of her red pig tails.

"Oh, just gazing at the beautiful red locks coming out of your head. What were YOU doing?" She blushed and stuffed her notebook in her bag, "N-None of your business…"

Ok… now he was interested.

Preston looked at Derek, "So, the new girls pretty hot huh?" Derek scoffed. "Her, she looks like some goody two shoes." Preston smirked, "Doesn't change the fact that she looks bangable." Derek glared at him. Something rose in his chest and he let out a growl. "Back off, you like Beebee."

Preston smiled, "Derek, do you like this new girl?"

"NO I DON'T!"

Everyone looked at him and he sunk in his chair. "No, I don't…" he mumbled.

With Beebee and Tina

"So, you were the girl that saw me at the fountain yesterday?" Tina nodded and pulled the letter out of her bag. "I grabbed it for you. I didn't want anyone else finding it and starting things." Beebee smiled up at her, "Thanks. That means a lot."

RING RING

Derek POV

I didn't like her. I DON'T LIKE HER… dang it…. I don't…. like her.

Tina walked past me and I stopped in my tracks. Her long black hair bounced as she walked. The way she held her books in her arms was cute. Like she was hugging them. And her eyes…

Tina stopped and locked eyes with me, her purple eyes shined and sparkled with curiosity. 'Those eyes…' I thought. I slowly walked up to her and she looked puzzled. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's not polite to stare at people." He quickly blew in her ear as he left. A smiled formed his lips as he heard her screaming curses at him from the classroom. This was going to be a fun year.

**ENGLISH , ELMIRA**

**NORMAL POV**

Tina looked around and saw Derek, again. He obviously changed his schedule to get back at her.

**Tina Vic Trevor Roxie door Elmiras Desk **

**Rosalyn Derek Rhonda Patrick**

**Luke Lyndsay Goth Boy Jenny chalk board**

"ALRIGHT CHILDREN! SHUT UP AND FLIP TO PAGE 28 AND START READING 'The Teacher who ate the students!' and NO TALKING!" She went and walked to her desk. There was an ink hand print on her butt and some of the students laughed.

Tina looked in front of her. Vic was looking at the girl next to her. Tina looked at her. She looked pretty concentrated on reading. Tina took some paper out and wrote something on it and passed it to him.

**Hey, you look interested in her. Ask her out.**

_**What would you know? You're the new student. Maybe I don't even like her.**_

**If you didn't like her you wouldn't be watching her while she's reading.**

_**W-What are you talking about! I would never…. I mean…. She's Rosalyn! The smart chick who would never associate with an idiot like me!**_

**And how do you know that?**

_**Erm… because…**_

**Have you asked her out before?**

_**Yes, back in 2**__**nd**__** grade…**_

**Idiot, she was a little girl. Of course she's gonna say no.**

_**So, your saying I have a better chance now?**_

**Duh… :P**

_**Alright than. I'll ask her out after school!**_

**Good luck :) **

She put the note away before Cruella Deville caught them. She opened her book and read the assignment. 30 minutes passed and she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and saw Vic. But he was still looking at Rosalyn. She looked around and met the gaze of a certain gold eyed person. The person smirked and she growled back.

"WHO IS GROWLING IN MY CLASS?"

**RING**

Derek walked out and Tina glared at his retreating. What was he planning?


	5. Go to the Dance with me

TINA POV

When the bell rang, I quickly hurried out of class. All Derek ever does is stare at me with that smirk on his face. That hot,sexy- TINA. SHUT. UP. NOW. I didn't watch where I was going when I ran right into someones chest. I looked up. My dark pink eyes met Blue Lens and I realized who I ran into.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chaz." I took a step back but he put one hand on my waist. He smirked, but it wasn't like Derek's smirk. This one was creepy.

"No problem, babe. So, I was thinking, since your new and all. Maybe you wouldn't mind going to the da-" but he got cut off as he looked behind me. He took a step back and his eyes got wide. I turned around and there was Derek, his gold eyes full of hate and anger. I turned to Chaz, "Maybe it would be better if you didn't…" he said. Next thing I knew, Chaz was walking away and Derek had one arm around me and was walking me to class. I couldn't think, couldn't speak, just stood there and looked like an idiot.

**MATH RUTHIE**

I pulled Dereks arm off when we got to the door to math and looked up at him. He wouldn't make eye contact. He wouldn't say anything. He just stood there. I frowned and quietly slipped into class.

**Tina Derek Lyndsay Buddy Brandi Esme**

**Clara Travis Evelyn Luke Goth Boy Chaz**

** Ruthies Desk**

Why oh why does everyone sit me next to Derek?

**BRANDI POV**

I looked at the new girl. Her long black hair, her pink eyes, her perfect body. Than I looked at mine, ugh. I hated it. I hate her. Why is she so perfect?

**ESME POV**

Brandi looks jealous again.

**BUDDY POV**

I looked to my right and smiled at Lyndsay. "You know Lyndsay, math is like sex. Add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and pray to God you don't multiply."

**LYNDSAY POV**

*slaps Buddy across face*

**TINA POV**

UGH! Derek is being SO confusing. Pssh, wait. Why do I care? Oh right, I don't.

**NORMAL POV**

Math went by fast. Most of the students were sleeping and since Ruthie isn't a strict person, she never got onto them. Soon the bell rang for class and Tina stood up quickly from her desk. Unfortunately so did Derek. They bumped into each other and he fell ontop of her pinning her to the desk. She blushed, his hands on top of hers, his chin on her shoulder, her face buried in his neck.

They fit so well.

That's when someone grabbed her and she looked up to see Chaz. He dragged her out of the classroom, muttering curses at Derek. Derek followed from behind, staring at the back of Tina's head.

She was perfect.

**LUNCH**

Tina sat with Lyndsay and Buddy as they munched away on their pizza. Tina looked around. She saw Beebee pestering Preston again. Poor fellow. She saw Vic take Rosalyn's hand and drag her outside. Perfect. She saw Rusty take something from Ginny's bag as he placed his arm around her. Thief.

She looked to the other side and saw Zack and Sapphire in each others face. They were whispering angry curses at one another. But Tina didn't miss the look in Zack's eyes as he glanced down at Sapphires lips for a millisecond.

She looked in front of her and saw Chaz and Travis walking. Liberty and Summer were right behind them. Both girls were looking at Travis as he bragged about his new phone. Ooh… love triangle.

Derek sat next to Tina and Buddy and Lyndsay stopped eating. Lyndsay's eyes widened and Buddy looked confused. He looked up, "What?" he asked.

"Tina… why is Derek over here?" asked Lyndsay. Tina shrugged her shoulders and Derek frowned. Tina reached for her drink and brought it up to her lips.

"Am I not allowed to eat with the woman who I'm taking to the dance?"

PFFFFTT!

Tina coughed and patted her chest.

**TINA POV**

"TINA! Your going with DEREK to the dance!" shouted Buddy. From across the café I saw Dutchess give me a dirty look. I was SO not going to hear the end of this one. I looked at Derek for a second, grabbed his hand, and smiled and evil smile, "Honeyyy, can we… talk… for a second?" I put emphasize on the talk, to make it sound like an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' talk.

He smirked, "I just love it when you want to… talk…" he muttered. Oh great, he thinks I meant the "Lets-go-makeout" talk. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside to the garden.

"Ok, let me just get some gum for my mouth and than we can-"

Before he could finish I pushed him into the water again and he came up gasping for air.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled. My face was red, I couldn't believe what he said had led to the whole school listening. What if Chaz doesn't want to be friends now?

"W-Why would you say something like that? That's embarrassing!" I turned away from him and started walking down the path.

**DEREK POV**

I crawled out of the water and pulled myself up and ran after her. My clothes were drenched, which made it harder to run. I caught her wrist and spun her around to face me.

"I was just half-kidding… don't get so mad." I yelled. She growled at me and sent a glare at me too. I growled back.

"Why would you be just half-kidding? I'm not going to the dance with you." She looked away, avoiding eye contact. I grinned, "Why? Because you already know your in love with me? And you don't want things to be awkward? Because I'm just that much better than you?"

It was quiet before I heard her talk again.

"Because…" she said in a small voice, "Your Derek, the bad kid who I sent to jail. I'm Tina, the goody agent who put you in jail. You'll just end up using me and hurting me. And I cant let that happen… again. Even if its some stupid dance." She looked me straight in the eye and growled. "So no."

I growled back, "Your too damn stubborn." I brought her closer and kissed her lips with so much force. I heard her whimper as I put my hands on her waist and kept her in place. This feels so right. Why cant she see that?

I pulled back.

"Go to the dance with me."

"No."

Kiss.

"Now?"

"No."

Kiss.

"Please?"

"No."

Kiss.

FIN (for now.)


	6. The Others

*Vic and Rosalyn*

"So, why'd you bring me here?" asked Rosalyn. Vic gulped and turned pink. He pulled out a letter from his back pocket and coughed and cleared his throat.

"Dearest Rosalyn, who's hair is as brown as chocolate and who has the IQ equivelant to Einstine' I know I am no match for your mathematical and scientific skills, but I do wish to be your match at the dance on Friday. I may not be anything but I blubbering idiot to you, but to me, your special. Your smart, talented, pretty, and would be honored to escort you to the dance. Sincerely Vic."

He threw the piece of paper down and looked up to see her face a tad red. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Finally she cleared her throat, "Ahem, well, that was pretty impressive. Did you make that yourself?"

He blushed harder and nodded, "Every word and syllable!"

She smiled at him, "Vic, I would love to go to the dance with you."

He smiled back and clapped his hands, "YES!" he realized how loud he was being and stopped, "Ahem, I mean, yes, I will see you Friday night."

She giggled, "Yes, you will. Walk me to class?" He nodded and linked arms with her as they walked out and away from the cafeteria.

*Ginny and Rusty*

While Ginny went to the ladies room, Rusty snuck her journal out of her bag. He flipped through a couple of pages.

"Math homework… notes… I heart Rus- W-What?" He went back and reread it again.

'I heart Rusty!'

"G+R= 3'

'Together, forever!'

So that's why she had been avoiding him lately. She's developed feelings for him. He grunted and threw the journal back in her bag. Suddenly an idea came to mind and he smirked. Ginny came back and wouldn't talk to Rusty, like she always did.

"Hey, Ginny?"

"…yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me on Friday?"

She blushed, her blue eyes met his gold ones, "W-What?" He stood up and pulled her close as he spoke even more, "Ginny, you and me, dance, Friday. Got it?" She nodded, to shocked to speak.

"But, why are you asking me?" she asked. He laughed and pulled her close, kissing her jaw, "Because, I like you." He smiled and walked away. She blushed and reached into her bag. She saw her journal opened up to the page of him and her. She blushed. That thief!

*Zack and Sapphire*

Zack: I'm a way better dancer than you are.

Sapphire: No, you're not.

Zack: Yes, I am.

That is when Sapphire decided to lean in close and get in his face. Zack almost blushed but fought it back. How he wanted to just hold her and kiss her. Damn, why couldn't he do it? He looked down at her lips and regretted it instantly. While she talked and rambled, he starred at her lips.

"Zack, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, sometimes I wish you would just shut your mouth."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, well make a bet. Whoever does the best dance at the dance wins and gets a prize of their choice. If you win, you get to do whatever you want to me after were done. If I win, you cant talk to me for a week." She stood with her jaw dropped.

"So, you… don't want me to talk to you?" she asked in a small voice. He looked at her for a second, he saw her on the edge of tears.

"Saph, that's not what I meant, look-"

"No, you don't want me to talk to you, I wont talk to you." She turned, grabbed her stuff, than left. Zack followed after her, "Sapphire, wait!"

She stopped in her tracks, but she didn't look at him, didn't talk to him. She kept her gaze on the ground. He came up from behind and hugged her, but she pulled away and kept going. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to look at him. She struggled, she wouldn't let him have his way with her. He grew irritated, he yanked one of her brown pigtails cause her to yelp and come stumbling into his arms. He got a good grip on her and hugged her and wouldn't let go. She growled, she pushed away and looked up at him, "There, I talked, happy?" He smirked.

"No, I change my mind. If I win, I don't want you to not talk to me for a week…" He leaned in close and his lips brushed hers, her eyes widened, "I want a kiss."

*With Liberty, Chaz, Travis, and Summer*

Chaz knew deep down, there was no way he was going to win Tina with Derek around. He looked behind him to see Liberty and Summer. Should he ask one of them? Summer was a lot nicer than before, and Liberty got her braces taken off and she had green contacts. He looked at Travis, who would he take? Liberty or Summer?

Chaz sent a quick text to Travis.

_To: PhoneGeek  
>From: Chazter<br>Body: Who would you rather take to the dance? Liberty or Summer?_

_To: Chazter  
>From: PhoneGeek<br>Body: HAHA! Why? Are you crushing on both of them?_

_To: PhoneGeek  
>From: Chazter<br>Body: Well, they both seem to like you. So whoever you don't choose I'll take instead._

_To: Chazter  
>From: PhoneGeek<br>Body: Is this because the new chick wont go with you? xD_

_To: PhoneGeek  
>From: Chazter<br>Body: SHUT UP! Just ask the girl you want to take the dance to go with you! And yes… Tina's going with Derek._

Travis turned around and looked at Liberty, "Hey, Lib?" She smiled and said, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind letting me talk to Summer for a second?"

Chaz's eyes went wide. He thought for sure Travis would choose Liberty.

"Uhm… yeah." Liberty frowned and went to stand next to Chaz.

Chaz couldn't speak, he heard Travis talk about Liberty more than Summer. He thought for sure Travis would ask Liberty.

"Liberty, you look down."

"Its nothing…"

*with Summer and Travis*

"Yeah Travis, whats up?" _OMG! YES! TRAVIS IS ASKING ME TO THE DANCE!_

"Yeah, well, I wanna ask Liberty to the dance."

"…Oh…"

"Well, since you're her bestfriend, what should I do to get her to go to the dance with me?"

Summer growled to herself, "Uhm, just ask her right now."

Travis smiled, "Thanks Summer, you're a good friend. Liberty should be proud."

Travis turned and walked up to Liberty. The next thing Summer knew, Travis was smiling, Liberty was dancing up and down, Chaz was looking at her, and Summer felt a tear fall down her face. She quickly wiped it away and went to join her group.


	7. The Dance

MYSIMS HIGHSCHOOL PART 7

Tina POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I straightened my black hair and put in pink extensions to match my eyes. I wore a small black strapless dress that had hot pink sparkles in it. I wore hot pink heels and blushed. What am I doing? All this for Derek? I got up and went to the bedroom to see Lyndsay in a stunning red dress with her golden hair curled. She smiled at me.

"Wow! You look so beautiful!" I smiled, "Thanks, you do too."

"Not as much as you do!" Than someone knocked on the door. I blushed, "What if that's Derek? I'm not ready!" I tried running back to the bathroom but Lyndsay grabbed my hand, "Not so fast! You so are ready!" she dragged me to the door and swung it open. There was Buddy in a black tux and a nice red tie. His hair perfectly done. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Wow, you both look stunning! You'll be the hottest chicks at the homecoming dance tonight!" He hugged Lyndsay and kisses her forehead. I smiled and went to the door, "I'm gonna go look for Derek."

I swung the door open and there he stood. A box of chocolates and a bouquet of pink roses. I blushed, and looked up at him, "For… me?" I asked quietly.

He smiled, "No, for Dumbledore." I smacked his arm playfully and blushed and gladly took them. I put the roses in a vase and the chocolates on my dresser when I felt him slip his hand over mine. I blushed darker when he pulled me to his chest from behind.

"You look absolutely stunning… breath taking…" I could feel his hot breath down my neck and it made me shiver. He nibbled at my ear lightly, "Hot…" my neck this time, "Sexy…"

"Derek," I gasped, I looked around, noticing Lyndsay and Buddy must've taken fleet somewhere to make out. "Were… ah going to be… late."

Dang hormones, getting the better of me.

He smirked, I could feel it. And than he whispered, "It's always good to be fashionably late right?" Than he proceeded to pin me to the wall and plant his lips over mine. My eyes fluttered closed, I tried to fight him back, but he was too alluring. I gave in, tangling my hands in his hair, his on my waist, our tongues colliding, and I swear I could hear his heart beating.

We pulled apart, breathing heavily. Somehow my leg managed to wrap itself around his waist and his hand on my butt. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I've never kissed anyone like that." I muttered shyly. He smiled, "Neither have I."

He helped me with my hair again and we walked out the door hand in hand. I looked at him, this wasn't the same boy I met from summer.

Summer POV

I looked at my blue dress. Long, but strapless and silky. I was nervous, I had never really thought of Chaz in that way. I never thought he would've that that way about me either…until he saw me get rejected by Travis. That look in his eyes, was it pity? I looked at Liberty. She was so excited to be going with Travis, and just in time to. With her braces off and her parents sending things for her dance, she was on cloud nine.

There was a knock on our door and Travis ran in and grabbed Liberty and ran out, super excited about wanting to be there early. That's when Chaz walked in, and wrapped his arm around Summer's waste. It felt weird. I smiled at Chaz, "Ready?" He nodded and smiled back.

"Hey, your not wearing your sunglasses this time cool guy. Why not?" I asked. I placed my hand on his cheek, and he placed his hand over the one on his cheek, he smiled, "Theres no need to pretend to be cool, when your going to the dance with one of the most down to earth girls at this school." I blushed, he really thought of me like that? He took my hand and lead me away, maybe this wouldn't be so bad anyway.

AT THE DANCE

Ginny POV

I looked around at all the couples dancing. They looked like they were having so much fun. I turned to look at Rusty, just sitting there. Starring at them.

"Hey Rusty, lets go dance."

"Nah, I'll be ok."

Silence.

I grew frustrated, I stood up and glared at him, "LOOK, I didn't not get all prettied up to just sit here and do nothing!"

He didn't say anything, "Fine, I'll find someone else." I turned to go look for someone who was worth dancing with. I saw Goth Boy doing some ridiculous moves and went over to challenge him, "Hey GB! Try this!"

RUSTY POV

I glared at him. How could she have left me to sit by myself and go dance with the Lord of Pain over there? I grimaced, it looked like she was having fun. Well, pretty soon I'll be having my fun.

Sapphire POV

Okay, it's time to dance! We'll see who's the best after tonight! I glared at Zack and he smirked and winked at me. I felt my face become had. DANG IT ALL! Concentrate… just concentrate.

Zack POV

She'll mess up, I have ways of making her mess up. Just watch Sapphire, those lips will be mine.

*Zacks turn* Normal POV

While he danced he would send various winks at Summer, when he would do back bends he would look at her with seductive looking eyes, and every now and than he let out a little sound. Sapphire glared, "That's how he wants to play? Than that's how we'll play."

*Sapphires turn*

When she danced, she batted her eyes lashes, and when she swayed her hips, she made sure she was looking at him and would lick her lips every so often, and when she did dirty little dances, she would purposely blush.

Zack ended up having to sit on the ground not to embarrass himself. He watched her every move, the way she licked her lips, the looks she would send him.

*DONE*

Everyone gathered around the two whispering, complimenting them on a job well done. And it finally came to the decision that…

Sapphire won.

She jumped and cheered and celebrated with her friends, slowly going to get a drink from the punch bowl. She sipped the red drink and jumped when someone wrapped their arms around her. She turned to see Zack who asked,

"So how many of those moves were for me?"

She smirked and turned around, "All of them." He smirked too and leaned in close to kiss her when she pushed him back.

"Nope, I won, so here's the thing. We have to dance with each other all night without you wanting to kiss me."

"What? That's unfair!" He said, "You woman are so evil." She lead him to the dance floor and he held onto her hips from behind as she grinded into him. He groaned, "I still think its unfair."

Principle Roland POV

I went up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Ahem, everyone quiet down." It goes quiet. "Good. Now, I am going to announce this year Homecoming King and Queen." I look at Miss Elmira and take the paper from her, "This years Homecoming King, is Chaz!"

Summer claps her hands and happily pushes her date up to the stage, giving him a wink. Chaz walks up to the stage and I gladly hand him the Crown of the school. I look at the paper.

"And this years, homecoming Queen is…"

I look around for this person to see if she is here. And my eyes meet her pink ones. I smiled, this was unexpected.

"Tina Lavendier."

Tina POV

I gasped and Derek held me closer and growled, "Dang it." I smiled, he was just jealous. I turned around, "Its okay, I'll be back for our last dance." I walked up to the stage as people clapped and cheered me on. I gladly accepted the role of homecoming queen. Me and Chaz walked down the steps and began to slow dance.

"You know…" He started, "I used to have a small crush on you. Back during the summer." I looked at him as we continued to sway, "You remember me too?"

He chuckled, "Of course I do. How could I forget? You accused me of a crime I didn't commit." I chuckled too, "But you came here with Summer." I looked at her and she saw me. She smiled and I smiled back. "Yeah, but I really wanted to go with you." I pulled away, frowning.

"I'm sorry Chaz, but I cant. I like Derek." He frowned, and nodded, understanding. He went back to Summer and I went back to Derek and hugged him tight. He smiled, as if he understood what happened.

"Derek…" "Tina…"

We both laughed.

"You first." He said. I smiled even bigger.

"I… I lo-"

CRASH!

I turned to look at the noise. Rusty was smirking and standing next to one of the worlds biggest companys CEO.

Morcubus.


	8. Morcubus?

Tina looked over at Derek, a questioning look in her eyes. "What's Morcubus doing? I thought he quit being a bad guy and decided to be a P.E teacher." Derek growled, "So did I."

Principle Roland ran up to the stage, "Morcubus, what do you think you're doing?" Morcubus pulled a laser looking gun out of his pocket.

"You really think id give up being a CEO of a leading company to be a coach at some crummy high school? Please, get real!" He smirked and turned to the audience, motioning for his minions to enter.

"I would have never been able to get away with this, if it weren't for my fellow students, Brandi, Esme, Rusty, and you're Homecoming King, Chaz."

Everyone gasped, turning towards the King of the Dance. Summer's eyes filled with tears, "Chaz? He's lying right?"

Chaz looked at her, "I'm sorry Summer." He turned and walked up to the stage. Rusty smirked and looked at Ginny.

"Ginny, my dear, take my hand, and work with me!" He pulled her close. "You won't regret it."

She spat in his face, "Why you no good lousy varmint!" He stepped back, surprised not only by her reaction but her accent.

"But… Ginny…"

"Scat, cat! Get outta here!"

Rusty nodded and walked up to the stage by Morcubus, not once looking away from Ginny.

Brandi and Esme gladly walked up to the stage, "Thank you, Morcubus. We'd be glad to work for you."

TINA POV

"Morcubus!" I shouted as I stood on a table, "What do you plan on doing?"

He glared, "Ah, if it isn't the world famous Agent Tina from over the summer. I hoped I run into you sooner or later." I heard gasps as people turned to look at me, obviously remembering who I was.

"Well, since you asked, let me explain. I have secretly been planning to turn Sims Academy into a Morcucorp Agent Studying Development program. I will take the students and turn them into people like me, except they will have greater athletic and reflexive skills. And once we are done, we will make MASD's all over the world!"

"You disgust me," I spat, "Just like old times. You haven't changed Morcubutt!" I stripped off my dress to reveal an agent outfit. "I'll go one on one with you if I have to!"

Morcubus growled, "Let me remind you of something, agent. I have recruited one of your… old friends. I am proud to pronounce, Agent Walker!"

I gasped. Theres no way agent Walker would agree to be friends with Morcubus. He has to be lying.

But that all changed when I saw Agent Walker step through the curtain. My eyes filled with tears. The man who taught me everything, is a traitor.

"Come young people!" Shouted Morcubus, "Come start a new and bright future! Come to me!"

I saw Carl, our janitor, step forward. A saw a girl named Yuki with vampire fangs look scared but still move forward. Than Preston, Goth Boy, Elmira, Gabby, Skip, Dutchess, Gonk, Clara, Makoto, Patrick, Princess Butters, Rhonda, Ruthie, Violet, Shirley, Tobor, Trevor and Zack step up. I needed to do something.

"You're wrong! Guys you cant trust him! Think of all the things he's done to you in the past! You just can't!"

Alexa, Dr. F, Buddy, DJ Candy, Gino, Gordon, Jenny, Roland, Liberty, Travis, Summer, Luke, Lyndsay, Poppy, Rosalyn, Vic, Roxie, Ginny, Daniel, Sylvia, Sapphire, and Derek moved to my side.

Normal POV

Dr. F looked at Tobor, "Why Tobor, why?" Tobor sighed, "He said he would protect me from squirrels." Alexa shook her head in disappointment. Sapphire and DJ Candy looked at Zack.

"Why Zack? That's not where you should be." Muttered Sapphire. Zack smirked, "Don't tell me what to do woman. This is where I want to be, and if you don't like it, than you never really liked me."

Principle Roland looked at his daughter, knowing that the only reason she was over there was because of Chaz.

Liberty, Travis, and Summer looked at Chaz in disgust.

"I thought you were my friend…" –Travis

"…" –Liberty

"I thought you actually liked me… guess it was all a joke, huh?" -Summer

Poppy looked at her older sister in shock, "WHY VIOLET? WHY!" She ran towards her sister but Daniel grabbed her and held her back. Daniel looked up, "And to think I actually fell in love with you." Poppy stopped and looked at Daniel. He loved her sister? She allowed herself to be carried back to Tina in a state of shock.

Sylvia looked at Gonk, "I left the uncharted island for this?" She turned her back to him and walked away.

Tina looked at them all, "Knowing that you choose this side, you know you probably will not see them ever again, right?"

Everyone nodded, looking back at their old friends one last time.

"If you do, than it will either mean life or death. Either they die, or we do." Everyone stiffened but nodded.

"Good. Its not safe to stay here. We must get back to Head Quarters back in my town before this gets any worse." Everyone nodded but I could see the frowns on their faces. I sighed, turning to Morcubus.

"I am giving them fifteen minutes to get their stuff and say goodbye. If any of you still want to come back with me, it is not too late. Meet this group by the fountain in front of the parking lot." I turned and dismissed the group. Morcubus, being kind for once, decided the same thing. Derek held me close.

"It'll be all right Tina. We will be all right." He kissed my check and I held him closer, letting the tears slide down my cheek.

Sapphires POV

I gathered my stuff when Zack came in smirking. "You can still come with me Sapphire! It's not too late to decide!" I glared at him, "You're the enemy now, Zack. Leave."

He stopped in his tracks, shocked. "You really think that after this we'll still be enemies?"

I turned around and grabbed my things, "We'll we certainly wont be friends chatting over a cup of tea now will we?" I left the room but stopped outside the door.

"This is the last time I'll see you Zack."

"Saph, what if we do see each other again?"

"Then consider yourself dead."


	9. Farewell

After the limo showed up, Tina gathered the students from the good side and put them inside the limo. She gained one, Princess Butters. She lost one as well, Sylvia. She sighed, guess it was to be expected.

Everyone gasped when they stepped inside Tina's five floors Headquarter. The basement was only supposed to be used for emergencies only. Than, there was the lobby, where they would have their daily meetings. The third floor would be the boy's room. The fourth the girls room. And the fifth was the training field. It had a hot tub for relaxation, but other than that, gym equipment.

So there were twelve boys and ten girls. This was good, she had twenty two and Morcubus had eighteen. She showed the guys and girls the usual tour. Than sent them off to bed. She passed out on the lobby couch and sighed, being a leader was hard work.

Derek sat next to her pulling her close to him, "It'll be alright, okay?" She nodded. She leaned up and kissed him, trying to find a way to distract herself from all this madness. And he was her distraction. He pulled her closer and up onto his lap, slowly licking the bottom of her lips. She turned red, and allowed him entry. Their lips moved together as their tongues battled for dominance. He slowly moved his hand to the hem of her shirt but she grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Derek, stop it." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face in his chest. She didn't need that kind of distraction right now.

Summer POV

I stared down at my phone, should I call him, should I text him, should I completely ignore him? I took a deep breath.

**To: Chazter  
>From: Summer (:<strong>

**Hey.**

I lay down. Would he respond? It was quiet for a few minutes and than I finally got a text back. I grabbed my phone and stared at it.

**1 new message from  
>Chazter<strong>

I almost jumped for joy. I quickly opened the text and it said…

**From: Chazter  
>To: Summer (:<strong>

**Hey Summer. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I want to be friends, but I can't. I have to go. Don't ever text this number again.**

My heart stopped, was he playing a joke on me?

**To: Chazter  
>From: Summer (:<strong>

**You're kidding right? We may not be on the same side but… were still… friends, right? C'mon Chaz! This isn't fair! I already lost Travis to Liberty! I don't want to lose you too!**

**From: Chazter  
>To: Summer (:<strong>

**I'm sorry Summer. It has to be this way. I hate this as much as you do, but believe me when I say, I don't have those kinds of feelings for you. I used you to try to get Tina, but she loves Derek and she hates me. Theres no one else I'd rather be with. The only one who can be my Queen, and who IS my Queen, will always and forever be Tina. Good Bye Summer.**

**To: Chazter  
>From: Summer (:<strong>

**NO CHAZ! DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW YOU LIKE ME! CHAZ! ANSWER ME BACK YOU IDIOT!**

**From: Chazter  
>To: Summer (:<strong>

**I'm sorry, but the # ***-***-**** isn't available. This person may have disconnected his or her phone, or has you on a list of rejected calls.**

***This message was brought to you by Morcucorp***

I threw my phone down and cried into my pillow, gaining the attention of the other girls. Liberty came up to me and sat next to me, "its Chaz isn't it?" I nodded and cried harder, muttering his name. Oh how I've fallen.

At Morcubus's mansion

Zack POV

Morcubus has enough rooms in his mansion for every single one of us. I lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling. Why didn't Sapphire come with me? I grabbed my phone and turned it on.

**To: Sapphire  
>From: Zack<strong>

**Saph, are you there? Are you okay? Are you safe? Are you hurt?**

**From: Sapphire  
>To: Zack<strong>

**Why would you care? And right now I'm helping a girl with a broken heart.**

**To: Sapphire  
>From: Zack<strong>

**Are you talking about yourself?**

**From: Sapphire  
>To: Zack<strong>

**It's Summer. But yeah, I'm heart broken too. Thanks for breaking it Zack. Bye.**

I could tell she no longer wanted to talk. I sighed and threw the piece of technology to the side. Woman, always making things difficult.

Violet POV

_Poppy looked at her older sister in shock, "WHY VIOLET? WHY!" She ran towards her sister but Daniel grabbed her and held her back. _

_Daniel looked up, "And to think I actually fell in love with you."_

_Poppy stopped and looked at Daniel. He loved her sister? _

_She allowed herself to be carried back to Tina in a state of shock._

"_VIOLET!"_

I woke up to sweat running down my face. I looked around, scared at my surroundings. Poppy, Daniel, and everyone else is gone. I felt like crying, I wanted to curl up into a ball and forget I existed. But I have to stay strong, and look tough for Morcubus. Other wise he'll think I'm weak. And I am not weak. I thought back to Poppy, how Daniel dragged her away and back to Tina.

Tina.

I hated her.

She was everything I wasn't.

Smart, athletic, beautiful, kind.

If anyone was perfect, it would be her.

She was everything a good sister should be.

She takes the right paths, she's a good leader, a better example.

She's not even blood related, and she's a far better sister than I am.

And I hate her for it.

And while I'm sitting here moping about like a depressed goth,

She's out there trying to change the world,

And make a name for herself.

She's good, I'm evil.

She's light, I'm dark.

She's there, I'm here.

She has Poppy, I have no one.

Looking down, I wonder if it's too late to change sides.


	10. HQ

It is 3 years later. Everyone who was a student is twenty. The world is divided in half. Half are followers of Morcucorp, the other half followers of Lavender Inc.

Ginny walks down the corridor, smiling. Her short red pigtails were now two long lovely braids that reached her lower back. She embraced her southern accent and walked around in a t-shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. She carried around a lasso rope to protect her in case she needed it. She was the top scorer for whipping in the agency after all.

Alexa and Dr. F were creating new super weapons that would look just like an ordinary item. Alexa held up a tube of lipstick and revealed a hidden laser. Dr. F picked up his and revealed it to be a candy flavored lip stick. She shook her head as he laughed evilly.

Buddy started to develop real eyes. They were a light grey. He started to take life more seriously to protect Lyndsay and started to lie off on bacon for a while. Who got muscular and taller and exercised more. He was the top scorer for Convincing.

Lyndsay became less serious and more outgoing and carefree. She also wanted to protect people. Not only Buddy, but the people around her, and herself. Her skin grew lighter and Dr. F transformed the gold hoop earrings on her ears into sharp circular weapons. She could throw them at anyone and they'd come back to her like boomerangs.

DJ Candy had headphones that could let her hear from across the rooms. She could also pick up radio and signal frequencies, which would let her detect where a certain sound would come from.

Gino? He was just the cook. He could use a frying pan and our enemies would be down in less than a second.

Jenny was usually the quiet person in high school. But after rejoining Tina at head quarters, she went back to looking for research and hacking, while hitting it off on her fanfiction.

Gordon was a smart guy. He brought his books on Morcucorp and Earth to his room so he would dig up information about their past and what they might plan to do in the future.

Principle Roland made people cupcakes and Princess Butters would be friendlier to people. They also stopped wearing fancy clothes, since they figured they'd be getting down and dirty, and started wearing more casual things.

Liberty and Travis had still been going strong and are planning to marry after all the Morcubus stuff settles out. Considering her shy condition, Dr. F made Liberty a super human suit. When ever she pressed a button on her bracelet, she would transform. Travis, being the technogiz that he is, would use his phones and stuff to analyze data and send them off to the lab.

Summer had slowly got over Chaz, even though she remembers some things. She had her pompoms so Dr. F created a new weapon. She simply put the pompoms together to make a metal pole with pretty pompoms at the end. (Summer said she wouldn't be caught dead with something so horrible and unfashionable.)

Luke and Summer started talking and became quite close. Dr. F decided to remodel his surf board and made it a hover board in case Luke needed it to get somewhere. (Than Dr. F made one for everyone else to use in case that they were in danger.)

After being together without Violet for so long, Poppy and Daniel started dating. Poppy no longer wore those silly flower things in her hair. She had two very long pigtails that reached her ankles. She carried around a bag with flowers in them, she would put one down and she would have 10 seconds to evacuate until the place exploded with smoke. Daniel wore purple eye contacts that could get him through eye security locks.

Vic and Rosalyn worked well together, considering they had worked together before with Tina on the Yeti assignment. Both had the same CIA Normal Agent stuff they had before, but with upgrades thanks to Dr. F.

Roxie once again worked in the lab. Taking the data from Travis and uncovering what the traces left behind were.

Sapphire had two green glow sticks that turned into bright green katana's with just a click of a button. She did believe though that Zack would come around and see that what he has done is wrong.

Derek and Tina were the only ones who used natural abilities. Tina with her martial arts and kung fu training techniques, and Derek with his boxing and pro wrestling moves. Both had guns on them at hands, since they were the most trusted people in the head quarters.

Tina POV

I walked over to Jenny, "Any idea on how we can get information on the project?" She shook her head, "No, the only one who has the information is Mike, but he was locked away in a mental facility after the disappearance of his daughter.

"Yeah, the only one who could help us is-"

"Me?"

I turned to look at the door, my eyes widen in disbelief. No way, it's really…

Before me stood a girl with red hair, a torn up red dress, and green eyes. She smiled at me, "Wow, the world looks terrible. Was I gone for a long time?"

"EVELYN!"


	11. Sneaking in and getting out

Feet were running quickly, shoes splashed water on the pavement, and the rain fell hard. Ginny ran the fastest, using her lasso to whip any of the MorcuAgents that got in her way. Behind her was Sapphire, who used her glow in the dark katana' s, to get the ones coming onto them from behind. They turned the corner and hid in an alley behind the school, breathing hard, but not loud enough for the MA to hear them.

"Where'd they go?"

"I swear they were just here!"

"Tina just keeps getting better every day. Were no use against her."

SMACK

"Shut up, bro! Don't say that so loud! Morcubus has ears and eyes everywhere!"

'These guys know Tina?' thought Ginny. She turned and peeked around the corner. Standing there was a dark tanned guy with gold eyes. He wore a red bandana and had on a cowboy hat. The guy next to her was kind of tan, not as dark as the other guy though. He wore a workout headband and some weirdo colorful clothes. He was holding his cheek. They both looked familiar.

"Zack…" Mumbled Sapphire. The two boys popped their heads up and Ginny glared at the panicked looking girl. They ran again, the two boys hot on their trails. At last they came to a dead end, a brick wall. They turned and faced the boys. Zack's eyes softened, "Sapphire? Is that you?" He hadn't seen her in years! She glared at him, taking out her glow sticks.

"Yeah, it is, what's it to ya?"

He smirked, "Oh please, your not gonna hurt me with your little play toys." She smirked back and clicked a button on both of them, releasing her katana's. Her eyes glowed with hate, "You know Zack, at first I was afraid you might not show up, but you did, so, now I think it's okay." His smirk turned into a frown, Tina really was getting better. He eyed Sapphire and her new weapons.

"Ginny, is that you?" Rusty took a step forward but she whipped his feet, causing him to jump back.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU RASCAL!" She spat in her southern voice. He winced, how much had she changed? 'Well, her bodies a lot nicer than before.'

"It doesn't matter. Since this is a dead end I guess we might have to take you in to Morcubus ourselves." Said Rusty. He smirked and walked closer to the red head, pulling her to him. "Now, why don't you just say you miss me?"

Suddenly, his feet were kicked out from under him and he was kneed in the stomach. Than a flash of pink and black appeared and knocked Zack into the brick wall. Sapphire and Ginny smiled, "TINA!"

Tina's pink eye glowed brightly, her longer than before black hair flew carelessly in the wind. Rain fell down her face and behind her was Derek with two motorcycles.

"TINA! THANK GOODNESS! I FIRST I THOUGHT YOU WERENT GOING TO SHOW UP! But than you did-"

"No time for that now Sapphire!" Tina laughed and grabbed the girls and dragged them to the motorcycle. "Sapphire, get on with Derek. Ginny, you're with me. Were gonna take you to get some more motorcycles. You have to find everybody else and get them back to HQ quick." Tina started hers and turned and drove off, Derek and Sapphire right behind them.

…

…

…

…

Buddy and Lyndsay both ran throughout the what used to be Sims Academy. Sweat was rolling down their faces and they were running out of breath. They turned the corner only to bump into Evelyn.

"Evie!" Buddy said, smiling. Lyndsay smiled too, glad too finally see a familiar face. Evelyn smiled, "I am sorry. Tina called, she has Derek, Sapphire, and Ginny. Did you find Daniel or Poppy yet?"

"Yeah," said Lyndsay, "But than Morcudork showed up and we had to separate to survive." Evelyn nodded. "DJ Candy texted me. She and Gino are hiding in the kitchen. Let's go." They nodded and turned and headed for the cafeteria. Lyndsay sighed.

"Every time Tina tries to make a trust Morcudork wont accept it. Why wont he accept it?"

Buddy shrugged, "Bad guys intuition?"

We laughed quietly and slowly opened the door. The room had five MA in there. Stupid agents, not even looking in the kitchen. Lyndsay smirked, "Good, there all guys. I got this. I'll distract them, you go get to the kitchen." Lyndsay slowly walked up to the door, unbuttoning her shirt a little. She opened the door and let down her hair, "Ah, I'm SOOO hot." She unbuttoned the blouse even more, walking to the other side of the cafeteria as the MA followed her. "Oh, what will I do? If there isn't any more air conditioning left, I'll be left with …" she eyed them all, "Nothing." One of the boys gulped. Lyndsay noticed Buddy and Evelyn get into the kitchen. Lyndsay fake blushed, "Excuse me sir," she pulled at the shirt at his chest, "Why are you wearing something like that in this heat?" She slowly began to unbutton his shirt. All the guys turned red and immediately tried to gain her attention.

"Wait, I'm hot too! Don't you wanna complain about my shirt?"

"Hey come strip me!"

MM, girl, you is fine."

IN THE KITCHEN

Gino, Buddy, Evelyn, and CJ Candy watched from the kitchen in amusement. Lyndsay caught them staring and humphed. She wanted out of this awkward position. They all chuckled. Lyndsay looked back at the guys, "Oh boys, Im getting SO IMPATIENT. I don't think I can WAIT ANY LONGER."

Buddy and them took that as their cue just as one boy began to lean in close to Lyndsay. Buddy glared, that was his target from now on. He ran out and punched the perverted boy, watching as he fell to the ground with a hard thud. Gino punched a blonde headed boy and Evelyn aimed her Blast Gun at a dark skinned boy. DJ Candy let out her powerful beats at a guy with brown hair and he fell into the wall. Lyndsay smirked at one guy and put her hair back up and fixed her clothes. His eyes widened, "LYNDSAY?"

All the guys took the time to look at said girl, who looked confused. Than she realized who they were. The one she just smirked at was Goth Boy. Although he didn't look like Goth Boy anymore. The one hanging off the wall was Patrick. Wow, people grew up really fast. The one with the blast mark was Gonk, looked like he knew how to speak English. And Gino punched Preston, which was kind of obvious. 'I wonder how I didn't see that.' Thought Lyndsay.

All five exit the cafeteria being chased down by the five boys. They ran faster, standing in front of the glass doors, trying to open them. But they wouldn't budge. They turned to stare at the boys. They all smirked, "Where are you going, Lyndsay?" Buddy stepped in front of her and growled, "Not anywhere with you jerks."

"Well, if it isn't Buddy. You actually look normal!" they all laughed at him and he growled even louder. Buddy calmed down though and started to think.

"Hey, you're calling me normal for once. Funny how we've switched sides huh?"

Preston looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, look. All I'm saying is I'm living the good life. I've got a hot tub, friends to hang out with, A GIRL FRIEND, and an awesome director. Lets face it. When you guys chose Morcudork, you lost everything. Zack lost Sapphire, Rusty lost Ginny, Gonk ALMOST lost Sylvia, and now what? Your leader is an old pedophile who kidnaps children into doing things that HES too lazy to do."

The boys looked at each other, whispering, nodding in agreement. Preston growled, "PSH! WHATEVER! I know you have the top AGENCY score for convincing, but you're not fooling us! RIGHT GUYS!"

"Oh yeah um sure."

"Totally."

"Uh…. Yes?"

"… oh wait what?"

Preston sighed, slapping his forehead, "Okay guys. Lets take them all, NOW!"

Lyndsay took out her earring as the transformed into her spiked hoops. She smirked, "Lets get ready to rumble than."

Gino took out his frying pan, Evelyn her blast gun, and DJ Candy took out her new Boom Gloves, which would send a boom wave at her opponents. Preston approached Buddy smirking, "Where's you're weapon BUDDY?" Buddy smirked back.

"Oh I don't need one."

In a second he had Preston up in the air with one hand and threw him into the wall. All the guys glared and charged after them. They all took a fighting stance when they heard a VROOM sound. Everyone looked at the glass doors and saw four motorcycles.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?"

CRASH!

Buddy was on top Lyndsay with Gino and Evelyn next to them. DJ Candy had surrounded them in a musical note shield. She put it down, "What the hell?"

Standing before them was a smiling Tina, "Lets go home guys!"

Oh dear, someone was gonna have to triple up on one of those motorcycles.


	12. I wanna go home

Violet sighed, letting the darkness welcome her to the gloomy morning that was Morcucorp. She looked outside, everything was dull, boring, surrounded by a swamp. 'It's the exact opposite of Poppy.' She thought.

She slipped on a dark purple skirt with black leggings underneath. She pulled a black Paramore shirt on and applied some black flats. She put her hair up in a black pat pin and applied dark eye liner. This was her. This has always been her.

She turned to her door and opened it, only to see Brandi and Esme standing there, smiling at her.

"Hey girl, Morcubus needs to see all of us, now."

'Oh joy, what is it this time?' she thought.

POPPY POV

I woke up to the smell of flowers in my room. The light shined through my window greeting me with the early birds. I sat up and yawned. It's been 3 years since we last saw everyone. I'm willing to throw down some money and bet familiar faces were seen last night. I threw on some shorts that went up to mid thigh and pulled on a light purple tank top. I no longer wore my hair in those childish flower pins. I just wore it down. I attached some suspenders to my shorts and put on my converse. I was different now. I was a woman. Sadly, I looked out the window. I wonder if Violet has changed.

MORCUCORP

Chaz sat up. Stupid Morcubus and his meetings. He slowly slid out of bed, unwrapping Carla's arms from around him. She had fell for him easily. She was a good distraction. She would make him forget about… her. He remembered the last time he saw her, how her blue eyes filled with tears. How her blonde her suddenly lost its shiny glow, or when that spirit she used to have at the games was suddenly gone. He remembers how she used to cheer him on. He chuckled, he missed her. But this is where he was now.

His eyes saddened. He said such cruel things to her. He slowly took out a picture, a picture of him, Travis, Liberty, and her, Summer.

"I'm sorry Summer, one day, I hope you'll forgive me."

Little did he know that Carla was listening the whole time.

…

…

…

At the Morcucorp Meeting

NORMAL POV

Chaz smiled and sat next to Brandi, Esme, and Rusty. Carla sat next to her friend Laura, another new member. Makoto and Tobor sat together, as always. Like Robot like Robot I guess. Preston was smiling and sitting next to Beebee. They got back together after Beebee joined his side. Elmira sat with Gabby and decided Barney was a goody goody type. She didn't need him. Carl sat next to them and acknowledged them. Skip sat next to Elmira, giving her, the look. She scoffed. Shirley sat next to him and poked his shoulder, glaring at him hard. He was dating HER, not Elmira. Dutchess, who was upset because Derek chose Tina, sat next to her friends, Goth Boy and Yuki.

"Eh, Goth Boy, Yuki would bite your face. But it seems as if someone else already did." Yuki smirked and stuck her tongue out at the Goth. He glared in response.

"Biting is a sweet feeling of relieving emotions. Some people find it lovely and I disgust it. That is why I disgust you." He turned away and started writing a new poem. One full of hate and evil for the young girl.

Yuki frowned, but shrugged it off and began talking to Dutchess.

Patrick, Rhonda, Sylvia, and Gonk sat down with that group.

"So, what do you think Morcubus announce?" asked Gonk.

"I don't wanna start anything," said Rhonda, "But I read in the paper that Morcubus is going to accept a truce with Tina."

GASP

"No way, theres no way Morcubus would join sides with… HER." Dutchess said scoffing.

Sylvia, feeling sad, said, "Oh come on, remember all the good Tina has done for us in the past?"

Patrick sighed, "Well, she did help me win Shirley over for a date, but than Skip stole her. So I guess Tina really didn't help at all."

Rhonda tapped her chin, "Not really, she got me involved with things that weren't true. Like when someone asked her something, she'd say, 'Go ask Rhonda, she knows everything.'"

"Isn't that a compliment?" Asked Sylvia.

"Gonk doesn't like her. Gonk got her and pretty girl and dinosaur stuck in cage."

"BUT GONK SHE FREED US! And I HAVE a NAME!" Sylvia turned to look at him. He flinched but nodded, "Tina is good person."

Ruthie smiled and sat next to the teachers, "Hello, I am advertising my cookies all around the world. One day I'll be more famous than Morcubus. Try a cookie." The teachers smiled and nodded at each other, taking a bite.

The other new agents all came in and sat down. They all started chatting and than five minutes later Morcubus walked into the room. He sat on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Okay everyone sit down and shut up. I'm sure those of you who weren't dozing off in your dorms last night ran into a couple of problems." Chaz quirked an eyebrow. He missed something? "Tina and her little agents decided to pay us a little visit last night and totally destroyed everything! The café is a wreck, theres glass all over the entrance floor, and there are motorcycle tracks all outside!"

People gasped and whispered to each other. What could have been so important that they would have come here?

"Well, I'll tell you why they did it. They were looking for a girl. One of their girls. I took it upon the liberty to take her for myself when I saw her one day. Too bad they didn't find her." He hit a button and a tube rose from the center of the stage. A blonde haired girl with blue eyes appeared. Duck tape was over her mouth and her arms were tied up behind her back. She was screaming, but they came out muffled. Chaz' s eyes widened. Clara saw them and frowned. It was Summer.

Summer slowly turned to meet Chaz' s gaze. She noticed how different he was. How he lost the glasses and got taller. He was a lot more muscular and she couldn't look away from him. Her eyes filled with tears and she finally looked away. Morcubus glanced at Chaz, "You will be the one to take care of her." He smirked. Chaz clenched his fist, why was Morcubus doing this to him?

"But after tonight, I realized how much their family 'means' to them. I cant afford anymore damage so were returning her tonight. Agent Walker and I have chosen the following people to go with us. Chaz, Rusty, Violet, and Beebee. See you all at six. Chaz, take Summer to your dorm." He pressed another button and the tube released Summer. Chaz sprinted up the stage quickly untying the girl. He ripped the duck tape off and she screamed. "OW!"

He grabbed her wrist and lead her to his dorm. All the while she was screaming and trying to stop him. He opened the door and saw Clara, "get out."

"But, Chaz-"

"Carla, don't make me say it again."

"…I'm sorry Chaz, but were through. I know how much this girl means to you." The red head slowly walked up to hug him and than pulled back. "Take care of her. It's obvious she's the one with your heart." She slowly walked out the door and closed it. Chaz remained silent. Summer just looked around his room. There were pictures of his favorite bands, some of him, and there was one of him, her, Travis, and Liberty on his bed stand. She smiled and sat on his bed. He walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Morcubus took you. I had no idea. But were taking you back tonight." He muttered. She smiled.

"I know, thanks for telling me Chaz." She leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you, Summer."

"Its okay Chaz-"

"No, Summer, its not." He took her face and made her look at him, "I left you guys for some stupid guy. I'm telling you this because I miss you. I miss ALL of you. I hope, if its not too late, to switch sides." Summers smile turned into a huge grin. She pulled his lips to hers in what started as a sweet kiss. He pulled her body to him, desperate to feel more of her. She slid her hands up his chest and he moaned. He slid his tongue into her mouth and the tongue battle began. They both fell backwards, hoping that six wouldn't come as fast as they thought it would.

…

…

…

…

Chaz woke up to his clock reading 5:30. He smiled and looked down at the beautiful blonde curled up in his chest. He pecked her forehead. "Hey, sunshine, it's time to go home." She opened her eyes, "Really?" He nodded, rubbing his hand on the bare of her stomach.

They both got up and slipped their clothes on and fixed their hair. He smiled and took her by the wrist to find Morcubus. He looked at the little cube in his hands, its was filled with all his things. He was going back where he belonged, home.


	13. The war begins

Morcubus and Chaz walked with Summer right behind them. They approached the border line where Tina and the whole Agency stood behind her. just in case people from Morcubus's side showed up just in case they might get in a fight.

Violet looked over one more time trying to find her sister. When instead she spotted Daniel. Her heart skipped a beat. Daniel. Her Daniel. The one who had stolen her heart and confessed to her... Right after she joined morcucorp.

She saw a girl with with shorts and a light purple tank top walk up to him. She had long black hair and was flirting with him. He smiled at her.

'Who is that girl?!' Violet thought. She wasn't going to let her get away with flirting with her Daniel.

"Morcubus..." Started Tina, "Give us back, Summer." He and her had another stare off. But she broke eye contact and glanced at Agent Walker. Her ex-lover. Her eyes saddened.

"I will give her back to you." Said Morcubus. He looked at Chaz, "Hand her over." Chaz walked Summer to the other side. He stopped and looked up at her. Smiling he kissed her nose and looked at Christina, "Thanks for welcoming me back."

Morcubus stood shocked, "Chaz! This is insane! What are you doing?!"

"I should have never left my friends in the first place. I am resigning as of today to go back where I belong." He turned to look at all his old friends. "Home."

Morcubus glares at Christina, "so this is what happens? You're going to take all my agents from me one by one? Well guess what. Not today. I declare WAR against you!" He pulls out a sword and Derek gets ready to defend her. "Leave her alone!"

Violet has already crossed the border and has aimed at the girl hugging Daniel. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

Poppy turns around and looks confused, "Vio-" but it's too late. She has already been punched with all the force of the dark lords by her very own sister. Poppy rolls on the ground and the war finally starts.

"POPPY!" Shouts Daniel. He runs to her and is helping her up. "Darling, are you ok?"

Violet stands shocked, "No." Poppy looks up. "I don't care if your my sister. You've changed. And you have what I want."

Poppys eyes fill with tears, "Big Sis... Stop." But she doesn't. Violet aims for her again and Poppy sighs. She pulls a flower out of her bag and throws it to the ground and grabs Daniel and runs.

"GET BACK HERE!" Violet screams as one of Poppys Pollen Bombs goes off. Choking the air out of her as she coughs for oxygen.

Preston walks up to Buddy, "We've got a fight to finish." Buddy cracks his knuckles. "Ill show you finished."

They throw punches at each other and it looks as if they are evenly matched.

Christina glares at Morcubus and he retreats back to his castle, leaving the others to fight. She chases after him. "Hey you coward! Get back here!" Her whole team follows in after and attacks. Tina dodges cookies from Ruthie, poison hairspray from Shirley, and wrenches from Patrick. Suddenly she trips over what is a foot and rolls onto the ground. She sits up, covered in mud, and sees Agent Walker standing above her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a smirk. Her eyes widen. "Walker..." He grabs his gun and aims it at her head. "Why couldn't you have just kept quiet and stayed in the shadows like a good little agent? Then maybe things would have worked out." She stood up and glared. "You only wanted sex..."

He laughs, and it's a laugh that makes everyone hear and stop to look at them.

"You were nothing but a cover up for my actual plan. You see, me and Morcubus have been friends since we were little. We always dreamed of being the worlds perfect evil beings. So I came into this world as a double agent." By now tears had been streaming down Christina's face.

"You lied to me. About everything..." She whispered. She picked up a dagger that had been dropped by a nearby enemy. She circled him, like a predator does for it's prey. "Did you ever really love me?"

Again he laughed. "Foolish child. Of course not." She struck him and he dodged, "do better than that princess!" They kept at it for a while and everyone else went back to their own battles.

A pair of golden eyes burned with hate at the sight of watching her fight with her ex lover. He found it unfair. He walked over with two daggers in hands. His black shirt torn and shredded.

"Hey babe. Move back and let me handle this. You go after that creep. I have this one."

She backed up beside him and whispered "Are you sure?" He turned her to him and kissed her "positive." Before tagging in and fightin an epic bloody battle with Walker.

'Ill do whatever it takes to protect you!' Darek shouted.


	14. The End

As Derek and Walker went at it, Christina chased Morcubus through the mansion. She came upon a quiet dining room and walked around it slowly. She turned and saw pictures of the forced labored her past team mates had to go through. She sneered at a large picture of Morcubus himself.

"What makes you think you can take me down so easily?" His voice. She turned but saw nothing. Being cautious she picked up a knife.

"The fact that ever since I've been around your businesses seem to go down the toilet. Along with your crappy evil villain ideas." She flipped the switch and saw him standing across from her, lightning gun pointed at her as he smirked. Quickly, she jumped out of the way as the blast was sent across the room. She rolled over the table and tree her knife at him, scraping his leg as she went down. He groaned and fell forward. She stood up only to fall as she found out her leg had also been hit by his lightning. Hissing, she leaned up against a wall.

"You'll never win." She spat.

"HAH! Foolish child!" Grabbing his gun quicker than she could think, he shot another bolt at her. She closed her eyes.

THUMP!

Her eyes opened to see Derek jump in front of her and taking the shot to his body. He screamed and fell to the floor. Tears came to her eyes as she fell down besides him. "NO!" Morcubus laughed and took aim again but she grabbed a mirror dish and held it in front of her. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Sending the shock back at Morcubus, he fell again. After a few minutes she looked down at Derek. His eyes half open, "Derek... Are you ok?..."

"Do I look okay?" He managed to say. She chuckled and put water on his wound. "You shouldn't have done that.." He smiled.

"I... Already said... Ill protect you no matter what." She leaned down and kissed him when Rosalyn came through with a medical kit. "I'm here go help!" She leaned over Derek and began working on him.

Minutes later

"... So Morcusbus... He's dead." Rosalyn looked up. "What?"

Christina gulped, "He's dead." Rosalyn turned her head to see a burning corpse. She sighed.

"I know you didn't wanna kill anyone." Christina nodded.

"Things are going to change again aren't they?"

MONTHS LATER NORMAL POV

Christina sat on the bed in head quarters. Morcucorp had gone out if business, and everyone who refused to have peace was locked away as a potential future morcucorp threat. She laid in bed with her hair up. It was 100 degrees outside so she laid inside with the cool air conditioning. Derek came in shirtless carrying in two sodas.

"Good morning baby."

"More like afternoon. You slept in." She giggled and happily accepted his drink. He sat next to her. They hadn't gotten to see each other much. Since he was in the hospital for a while. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. She shivered as his kisses went up her neck. She gasped and pulled away.

"You just got out if the hospital!" She tried fighting, but he pinned her to the bed. He hovered over her and smirked "problem with me kissing you?" He asked. She blushed as he lips came down and claimed hers.

Softly, he nibbled on her bottom lip. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed his tongue past her lips as one if his hands began playing with the hem of her shirt. Looking up and pushing his hand up past her shirt, he asked, "Are you sure?..." She nodded and his lips went back on hers as they spent the rest of the day together.


	15. The aftermath

_As Tina woke up the next morning, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She moaned and turned around to see Derek's cute sleeping face. _

"That's right, it's all over now." She thought.

Slowly, she pulled Derek's arm off her as she sat up. Her long hair fell over her naked body. She smiled and got up but was suddenly pulled back down.

"Neh?"

Derek pulled her close,"Where ya goin?"

"Just to see how everyone is babe. If you wanna sleep it's ok."

"Mmm... Not even gonna take a shower?" She could feel him smirking as she blushed, "N-no because than you'll want to join!" He sat up and leaned on her shoulder.

"What's so bad about that? It least you won't be dirty." Her blush deepened. "Or will you?" She pulled away as he nibbled her ear. "Tease..." She mumbled.

DOWNSTAIRS

Sapphire had been reading a new manga that Jenny hooked her on. She had become quite fond of them recently.

"Oh hey, is that the new edition of Alice 19?"

She looked up to see a boy with green hair and blue eyes. He smiled in joy at her, "Ah yes, I've never seen you before. We're you one of HIS agents?" He nodded. She smiled and stood up, sticking her hand out.

"I'm Sapphire, welcome to head quarters."

"Thanks. I'm Kaji." She smiled at him, "when I get done with it ill let you borrow it." He smiled back, "Thatd be awesome."

"AHEM... Sapphire..."

"Hm?" She looked up to see Zach standing there. "Oh hey.."

He looked down awkwardly, "Kaji, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Kaji nodded and left, allowing Zach to sit next to Sapphire. "Look... Are things.. Okay between us?"

"Why would they be?" She asked, turning from him coldly. He groaned, "Because I'm sorry, and I missed you.. I really did Saph." Her heart jumped. It had been years since he called her that.

"How do I know you didn't just replace me with someone over at Morcubus's castle?.." He grabbed onto her hand, "I swear, there was no one else!"

A group of girls walked by giggling and shouted, "Zachhhh! Come talk to us like you used to!" Sapphire glared at him, "Im sure there wasn't." She stood up ready to leave. "Saph wait!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him as he kissed her. Her eyes widened at first, but he urged her to kiss him back and she did. He deepened the kiss, resting her on his lap as he did. But her eyes snapped open and she jumped off, "uh... I have to go!" She grabbed her purse and left the room, millions of girls glaring at her as she did so.

*down in the basement*

GothBoy sat down there with his friends Violet and Yuki. They brought along Brandi and Esme. Yuki whispered to him, "Ne, Yuki thinks your face looks quite bite able today."

"And I think you look stab worthy." He remarked. He turned away from her and Yuki frowned. "Don't be so mean to her!" Said Brandi. "Yeah, you know that's her way of complimenting you... Sorta."

Gothboy stood from his seat, "UGH. Can you just all shut up?!" He left the basement and Yuki teared up.

"Aw, Yuki it's ok..." Comforted Violet. "He's just... Playing hard to get."

"We'll make sure he pays for hurting you." Threatened Esme. Brandi nodded.

"Maybe Yukis not good enough for him?" Said Yuki. "OH NO. What if he doesn't find my face bite able?!"

"He will Yuki. He will."

"Hey. Lets give Yuki a makeover."

"W-what?! Yuki no like makeup so no thank you!"

"Good idea Violet!"

"YUKI WILL BITE ALL OF YOUR FACES!"

"I think she wants to! Brandi, Esme, hold her down."

"NOOOOOOO!"


	16. Secrets from the past

Tina walked through the halls and knocked on Ruthies door. Ruthie slowly answered it with a gloomy face. "Y-yes?" Tina looked surprise.

"Why are you so scared?" She asked. Ruthie grimaced, "You killed Morcusbus..."

Tina's eyes lowered to the floor. "I just wanted to ask if you would like to cook with any of the other adults... You'd be getting paid of course, for preparing three meals a day, for everyone in this tower." She looked up, "ill even advertise your cookies." Ruthie opened the door and hugged her "OH GOD BLESS YOUR SOUL! You are so mistreated! I'm sorry I doubted you!"

"Eh it's okay... It's fine... You can get off now ... Ruthie!"

*Tina's room*

Knock knock

Derek sat up, "Who is it?!"

No answer.

"Ugh. Fine." He got up and opened the door when he saw Dutchess. "Huh? What are you-" he was cut off as she jumped and kissed him. "Oh my love, I've missed you!" Derek gasped for air, "DUTCHESS! Get off me!" He pulled her off him.

"But my love..."

"No.. Stop it." He glared at her. She walked up and clinged to him, "if you don't kiss me right now, ill tell Tina what happened the night of your "two month away" mission."

He wanted to kill her so bad, "that wasn't my fault! I didn't know you'd be there, and I hadn't seen Tina in weeks and I was just desperate! I have no feelings for you!" She smirked and locked the door.

"Doesn't matter... If word gets out... If she finds out, you won't be together anymore will you?" He looked away, "please don't say anything..."

She walked over, rubbing her hands over his shoulders, than kiss me for a while Derek..." She leaned in and locked his ear, causing him to jump. He pushed her away. "Leave. Now."

"But Derek-"

"NOW!"

She jumped and left the room quick. Derek collapsed to the floor, holding his head. What just happened? He felt tears in the corner of hi eyes. He was mad. He screamed and hit a wall. Tina came in a second later, "Derek, babe, what's wrong?" He looked up, tears in his eyes, and he hugged her and pulled her close, "Tina baby... Long ago, I messed up. I messed up big time." She gulped, "what?"

"When I was gone... On my two month mission a year ago... I was missing you... I stopped at a bar for a drink and Dutchess was there. We talked and .. I'm sorry Tina.. I was just desperate.. " tears fell as he held her closer. She was on the verge of tears, "she's going to use it as blackmail against me.. But I swear I have no feelings for her. Only you... She knows that, and she purposely came in her trying to make me dump you. Although..." His voice softened, "I've been a terrible boyfriend... I wouldn't blame you for dumping me.." Tina held her ground and stopped crying.

"... I understand. I could see myself possibly doing the same thing. I love you very much Derek.." She whispered. "If I dump you, I give her what she wants, and I'm not going to do that. If she's going to black mail you, I will have a personal conversation with her myself. She will not be allowed her if she does. But you, your not getting off that easy." She glared up at him. "You kept it from me Derek. You should have told me a year ago."

He sighed, "I know..." She sighed. "You're sleeping on the couch for 3 days." He nodded.

"...will you sleep on the couch with me?"

"No."

"Aw..."

*basement*

Yuki stood at the top of the stair well. Her hair fixed nice and her makeup done pleasantly. She wore a nice gothic Victorian dress. She blushed, "what if he doesn't like me?" She no longer spoke in third person.

"Plenty of fish in the sea honey. Now go get him." Violet and the others encouraged.

Yuki nodded and walked in, sitting next to Goth Boy. "... Hi."

Goth boy looked up at her, "oh... Hey. Who are you?"

Yuki blinked. Did he not recognize her? She but her lip. "Ugh. My name is... Yukahara." She smiled. He closed his book and looked at her. "Oh. New?" She smiled and nodded, "uh, yeah." He glanced at the stairwell. "Those girls up there, you might have a better time talking to them. I'm not a social person... There's Violet, she's cool. And Esme, she's mean. Brandi who's her wanna be mean follower... And..." He cut off. "There's this really cute girl.. Named Yuki."

Yuki blushed, "huh? You... What?"

"Uh! I mean... Death. Despair. Oh wow is me..."

"..." Yuki coughed, "ahem, well uh... That's... Interesting."

"She always talks nonsense. Like wanting to bite my face. And she talks in third person. So it makes her cuter... OH! I mean... I hate life."

Yuki scooted closer, "Gothboy..." He cut off. "How do you know my name?"

She blushed and she opened her mouth to say something when Gothboy saw her teeth.

"...Yuki?..." She shut her mouth, screamed, transformed into a bat, and flew off.

"Wait, Yuki!"


	17. How I met your mother

Yuki flew to her room and face planted on her bed. She just laid there, didn't say a word. Violet, Brandi, and Esme all ran in. "Yuki?!"

"Yuki isn't this kind of person! Gothboy likes Yuki for Yukis facebiting!" She sat up, tears in her eyes, "he said I was cute!"

All three girls sweat dropped.

Knock knock

"Yuki, it's Gothboy..."

Everyone hid in the closet except for Yuki. She was even more nervous now. "Um come in.."

He opened the door and stepped inside, "Can we talk?"

She looked away shyly, "yes..."

He sat down next to her, "Why did you dress up like some pampered princess?"

"Because... I wanted you to like me. I wanted you to think of me as beautiful and desirable..."

"But I do like you Yuki." Her heart skipped a beat, "r-really?!" She smiled happily. "But I thought I annoyed you..." He smiled and leaned forward. "No..." She blushed as his face got closer.

'Oh my god, he's going to kiss me, I'm not prepared!" She squeezed her eyes shut, but felt a nibble of her cheek. "Hm?" She realized he had bit her face and she blushed even more and proceeded to faint on him.

"Uh... Yuki?..."

Dutchess saw Derek later coming towards her and was happy. Than she saw Tina and frowned.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly. Tina glared at her, "I want you staying away from my fiancé."

Dutchess jaw dropped, "fiancé?"

"Yes. My fiancé."

"But... Did he tell you about when he!-"

"Yes, he did. Because when I came back from my daily morning duties I caught him punching a wall because of you." Tina stepped forward. "Kiss him one more time, or touch him, and I will show no mercy on you. You will be thrown out. Got it?" Dutchess nodded. Tina grabbed Derek's hand and led him away, "Good." His golden eyes looked down at Tina, "you really do speak your mind don't you?" Tina giggled, "always have and always will."

TO THE PRESENT

"And that is how I met your mother."

"Whoa! So daddy was a bad kid?!"

"When I met mommy yes." A little black haired girl with gold eyes oohed and awed at the story while a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes fist pumped the air. "Alright! I'm gonna be just like mom and defeat the bad guys!"

"Now Tori, Peyton, off to bed." Tina said walking into the room. Tori ran up, holding her mommys legs. "I don't wanna deal with people like Dutchess!"

"I know honey but you're too young for that right now." She picked her up. Derek picked up Peyton, "well, time for bed hero." Peyton laughed, "Did mommy beat you up when she first met you because you were bad?"

"Oh yes plenty of times. She's a very mean monster once you get to know her."

"Do you wanna sleep on the couch tonight?"

"I mean... Peyton your mother is the loveliest woman on this earth. To be scared of her... Would be an understatement."

"DEREK!"

"Haha!"

"Okay, seriously, no more stories tonight! Bed time!"

"But mommmmmmyyyyy!"

FIN


End file.
